


Luxuries

by bellus



Category: BioShock
Genre: Double Penetration, Jatlas - Freeform, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, in which Jack consents to sex, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellus/pseuds/bellus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as conversation went in Rapture, that was probably as good as it would ever get. The press of hips and and the silken slide of warm, wet flesh was a luxury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxuries

**Author's Note:**

> A silly fill for this [Bioshock Kink Meme](http://biotrash.dreamwidth.org/427.html?thread=122283#cmt122283) on dreamwidth!

The blond was different from the black haired one, Jack realized after perhaps ten minutes with the two of them. The press of their bodies against him was disconcerting, but not as dizzying as the strong smell of Atlas all around him. The blond was slight, thinner than the other man that leaned into Jack and pressed kisses to his trembling flesh. A man that was lean and graceful, all smiles and kind words. A true prince charming.

The black haired one was harsh, the only smile one would get out of him would be a gross parody of a smirk. He was rough, cruel. But in a way, Jack preferred it that way. The blond was far too kind, it felt-

It felt like a lie.

Even then as both men guided Jack closer, pushing his legs apart with a powerful, crushing grip, Jack felt like he was being lied to. There was something different about the men, not like the smooth voice that filled his tired ears- No, there was something genuinely off about the situation. It wasn't the fact that there were two of the Irishman. No, it was more of the fact that if all felt too much like a dream to be true. The situation had begun innocently enough, a gentle suggestion that they should go to bed and rest before addressing the fact that Atlas was no longer a single, godly entity. 

Before Jack knew it, the positions were being swapped. The black haired Atlas was flat on his back, one brow arched incredulously as the blond slid over his body. They were powerful and beautiful, and Jack was now completely left out of the fold. A huff of irritation left him, and the blond was now staring at him with the same questioning expression. Their faces were only slightly different, but the expressions would always be the same.

"Y'alright there, boyo?" His voice was sweet, far too sweet to be truly kind. He was using that honey sweet voice to lay a trap to catch a fly. In that case, Jack was the fly, and he was going to be drawn in by a pretty set of mouths, curved into cruel smiles. Venus Flytraps, carnivorous and beautiful-

Jack really needed a better term to describe the pair, 'beautiful' just didn't feel right. The blond prowled closer, climbing off of his copy to push the youth down against the bed. He was the most dangerous one, the black haired one was so straightforward- A bite was all it took for Jack to moan, shaken out of his trance. The wet slide of a tongue across his flesh was all it took to realize that both men were now pulling him between their powerful bodies. If they really wanted to, they could snap his neck and leave him a pretty corpse.

"Y'never answered 'em, lad," The darker one was leaning in to breath into Jack's ear, teeth bared just a hair's breadth away from sensitive cartilage. If Jack weren't so sure that they were actually about to fuck, the youth would have assumed he was about to lose his ear. The man's breath was warm, but it still sent chills down his spine all the same. Jack turned his head towards the man and kissed him, cutting off whatever smarmy little speech would have left him if he were not silenced. The kiss was brief, all teeth and pain, nipping at tender lips, drawing brilliant beads of blood. The sharp tang drew Jack closer to the man's now torn lower lip, sucking on the flesh harshly to feel him squirm.

There was a small moan from the man holding him the impromptu headlock, and then he was being dropped, pulling away from Atlas with a slick sound, a diluted trail of blood dribbling down the older man's face. The sheen of saliva was oddly endearing, but that was most likely because it was Jack's. Who would have ever imagined he had become possessive of two men he hardly knew?

He dully noticed his legs were being lifted. His gaze fluttered towards the blond, who had both of Jack's ankles clutched in his slender, calloused hands. The youth uttered nary a breath, watching with wide eyes as the man pressed lube slicked fingers against his entrance. There was a gasp from the boy, and then, those fingers pushed deep inside him. If it weren't for the pair of lips that met his at that moment, then Jack surely would have erupted into a wail that would have drawn every Splicer in the area right to them.

"Kid's a regular whore," Rough lips caressed Jack's trembling ones, sucking at tender flesh and creating vibrant red marks, "Surprised y'aint broken'm in yet."

There was a low chuckle from the man stretching Jack, scissoring his fingers leisurely. Jack was torn between flinching in pain and curling his toes, green eyes screwed firmly shut. He could hardly differentiate between their voices that way, but he supposed it didn't make a difference. One was biting and licking along his sensitive throat, the other still between his legs. For a split second, the room was filled with only Jack's labored breathing and the wet sounds of slick flesh parting under skilled fingers. 

"Y'think he can take us both?" The voice closest to his ear all but purred, like a cat that was all too satisfied with chasing down some forlorn mouse. Jack supposed he was the mouse, satisfied in thinking he was free when in truth the predator was merely playing games. There was a laugh from further down his body, and the fingers withdrew with a vaguely disgusting popping sound, leaving Jack feeling empty and craving more.

"Dunno, but we can sure as hell try, eh?" There was something morbidly casual about the blond's tone of voice. It sent a thrill of excitement through Jack, who opened an eye a fraction just in time to witness the man slowly prowl over his body, sleek muscles moving gracefully. Those eyes were too cold to be considered anything but predatory.

The youth shuddered hard, then flinched and glanced back as the man behind him slipped down to lay under him completely. It occurred to him, belatedly, that he was now trapped between two murder machines. There was a mumbled conversation between both of the men, and the blond arched his shapely brow again. A perfect expression of curiosity that shifted into maliciousness. Jack opened his mouth to speak, to interject that he was new to it all when-

They were pushing inside of him.

Jack wailed, regardless of the harsh kiss that was pressed to his lips to silence him. The wet slide of two thick cocks against his trembling insides was almost a blinding sort of agony that left him wheezing, clutching blankets tightly in closed fists with a kind of frenzied desperation that he had hardly ever known. He was too full, shuddering and clenching around swollen flesh that drove deeper and deeper with every plunging thrust. The man behind him rocked in leisurely in comparison, sucking harsh marks just under Jack's jawline. The entire world would know exactly what happened between the three of them.

The feeling of pleasure that curled in Jack's gut spread through out his entire being, a warmth that was impossible to deny. It was like a parasitic worm, impossible to remove by any ordinary means. Small, wounded cries turned into low, sensuous groans. He moaned softly, sweetly even, as the men he had fallen so hard for fucked him senseless. Each new thrust set his nerves aflame, a burning that licked every sensitive inch of his sweat-slicked body. At some point, the youth became aware to the fact that he was gripping the blond's shoulders, digging blunt nails into flesh that was dusted with soft, golden freckles. Blood pooled around the press of his fingers, but the man didn't even seem to mind, even going so far as to moan softly at the sudden sting. The younger male leaned in and laved his tongue across the liquid as it drizzled across his sturdy fingers and down into the pit of his palm before he could catch it. The taste was sharp, bitter on his tongue.

One strong arm suddenly looped around Jack's throat painfully tight, and his vision went black around the edges and his vision filled with brilliant starbursts of silver static. He wheezed, desperately fighting for air, a collection of choked noises leaving him as the man behind him continued to squeeze. He was barely aware that the two men were sharing a heated kiss, feeling as if he were in a distant tunnel, watching the way the blond's throat muscles flexed with every shuddering gasp. When he reclaimed his breath, an incredible heat pooled in his stomach. Had he really gotten off on being choked? That was certainly depraved, but not unexpected.

It seemed Rapture had really made a mark on the boy.

It was then that he arched (as much as he could trapped between two musclebound Irishmen) and he had the utmost powerful orgasm in his short life. The two men followed shortly after, filling him to the brim with their combined fluids. They lay in a heap, curled closely to each other with only their panting as communication. As far as conversation went in Rapture, that was probably as good as it would ever get. The press of hips and and the silken slide of warm, wet flesh was a luxury.


End file.
